bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Transit
Tower Transit is a Transport for London bus operator. It is a subsidiary of Transit Systems. Lea Interchange (LI) Lea Interchange garage operates London bus routes 30, 58, 212, 236, 308, 339, 425, 444, 488, RV1, W14, W15, 24-hour routes 25 and 69, and Night routes N550 and N551. 'History' On 6 July 2013, Tower Transit commenced operating route 425. On 31 August 2013, Tower Transit commenced operating routes N550 and N551. On 28 February 2015, Tower Transit commenced operating route 488. On 7 March 2015, Tower Transit commenced operating routes 212 and 444. On 6 February 2016, Tower Transit commenced operating route 69. On 27 February 2016, routes 26 and N26 passed to CT Plus. Metroline will take over the operation of route 30 from 23 June 2018. CT Plus will take over the operations of routes N550 and N551 from 1 September 2018. Tower Transit will take over the operation of route D8 from 15 September 2018. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 9.3m & 9.6m (DM) for routes 339 and 508 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (DML) for routes RV1 and W15 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m (DMV) for routes 488 and W14 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.1m & 10.2m (DN) for routes 30, 69, 425, N550 and N551, to be introduced on route D8 from 15 September 2018 * Alexander Dennis E40H / “Virtual Electric” Enviro 400 MMC (DH) for route 69 * VDL SB200 11.9m / Wright Pulsar 2 Hydrogen powered (WSH) for route RV1 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / MCV EvoSeti (MV) for routes 58 and 308 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 (VH) for route 212 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VN) for routes 25 and 58 * Wright StreetLite 10.8m (WV) for routes 236 and 444 Westbourne Park (X) Westbourne Park garage operates London bus routes 28, 31, 328, 24-hour routes 13 and 23 and Night routes N28, N31 and N97. 'History' On 31 October 2015, route 295 passed to Metroline. On 1 April 2017, Tower Transit commenced operating route 13. On 24 June 2017, route 70 passed to London United. On 1 July 2017, routes 28, 31, 266, 328, N28, N31 and N97 were transferred from Atlas Road (AS) Garage to this garage. On 29 July 2017, route 266 passed to Metroline. Metroline will take over the operation of routes 31 and N31 from the 28 April 2018. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m (DN) for route 23 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H 10.2m (DNH) for route 23 * VDL DB300 10.4m / Wright Gemini 2 (WN) for route 28 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / MCV EvoSeti (MV) for route 13 * Volvo B5LH 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 (VH) for routes 328 and N97 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (VNW) for routes 31 and N31 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VN) for route 28 'Edmonton' In August 2014, Tower Transit lodged a development application to build a new garage in Pickett's Lock Lane, Edmonton with capacity for 107 buses. Former Garages Atlas Road (AS) History On 1 October 2011 this garage opened when part of Westbourne Park garage was closed to make way for Crossrail construction with operation of routes 28, 31, 328, N28 and N31 transferred. Atlas Road operates as an outstation for Westbourne Park, so buses are seen on Atlas Road routes and vice versa. On 5 March 2016, Tower Transit commenced operating route N97. On 1 July 2017, Atlas Road was announced closed. Routes 28, 31, 266, 328, N28, N31 and N97 were transferred from this garage to Westbourne Park (X) garage at the same time. In 2017 Atlas Road was leased to RATP Dev group with a 10 year contract to house routes 18 and N18, with the PK allocating number used. Fleet *Tower Transit Fleet List External links *Tower Transit website Category:London Bus Operators‏